Adventure
by LAA-DI-DA-DI-DAAA hoe
Summary: As the Chipmunks and Chipettes reach college, all Brittany wants is an adventure; however the other's find her to be childish for wanting to do something spontaneous and exciting, on the other hand, she comes to meet someone who's willing to grant her that request...even if it means putting everyone else in danger... R&R!
1. Welcome to College!

First story, let' see where I go with this, **I DON'T OWN CHIPMUNKS!**

-_LAA-DI-DA-DI-DAA hoe_

_**Adventure**_

"I'LL MISS YOU GIRLS SO MUCH!" sobbed a familiar voice. The old lady squeezed the three 20 year old girls who were losing oxygen by the ladies force.

"We'll miss you to Miss Miller", breathed out the middle sister Jeanette to her care-taker/adopted mother.

"Yeah, we'll send post-cards everyday", said the youngest sister Eleanor as she struggled to release her face from Miss Miller's chest.

"YOU BETTER!" cried out the girls care-taker. "SEND ME POST-CARDS, CALL ME MORNING, NOON AND NIGHT, DO EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO KEEP CONTACT!" she said squeezing them tighter than ever.

"GAHHHHH! Miss Miller I can't breathe! "cried out the oldest sister Brittany. Miss Miller gasped as she released the three Chipettes.

"Oh, I'm sorry", said Miss Miller releasing her adoptive daughters as they took in their lost breath's they lost for Miss Miller's prevailing embrace.

_*honk honk!*_

"Oh, that must be the munks", said Eleanor, picking up her suitcases and heading towards the door with her sisters in tow.

"Bye Miss Miller", said the Chipettes in choir as they headed out the door and into the Chipmunks car.

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP KIDS!" she called as her daughters and her daughter's friends drove off.

"I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm really excited for college, I can already taste the freshman buffet", said Theodore Seville, the youngest of the Chipmunk brother's.

"Theo, it's not all about the food, we also have classes we need to pay for, so don't spend all your money of meaningless things", says the middle brother Simon.

"Yeah, I guess your right", said Theodore.

"And same for you to Alvin", said Simon as he poked the oldest brother of the Chipmunks. Alvin glared at Simon but still kept his eyes glued on the road as he continued driving.

"Yeah yeah yeah, all I'm excited for are the parties", said Alvin grinning from ear to ear.

"Me too, and did you guys hear about the big spring break beach party, we all have to go", said Brittany turning around from the passenger's seat and looking at everyone who each had different facial expressions.

"Yeah, you mean the party that's for ONLY seniors, which we aren't, yeah I heard about it" said Jeanette sarcastically leaving Eleanor giggling, Theodore and Simon chuckling and Brittany glaring.

"Netta, don't be a party pooper, we are adults, I'm pretty sure we can get in, and besides its an open beach party which means anyone can go", explained Brittany.

"I don't know Brit, they sounded pretty apparent, senior's only", said Eleanor.

Brittany glared and sighed while sitting back in the passenger's seat while folding her arms like a 5 year old. "Geez, you guys are no fun, I want some adventure, something spontaneous", she said.

"Be careful what you wish for", said Simon turning to a book. Brittany rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

_*2 hours later*_

"WHERE HERE!"shouted Alvin. He turned around finding his brother's and the Chipettes asleep. He sighed and pulled out the safety siren Dave always left in the car in case of an emergency.

"WAKE UP!" he shouted again while ringing the siren.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed the 5 as the jumped from their seats.

"Alvin, what the hell, a simple _'wake up' _would've been nice", screamed Brittany rubbing her head.

Alvin glared then jumped out the car, taking in the air that was surrounding him.

"Finally, I'm a college man, let the parties begin", said Alvin about the run off but was stopped by Simon grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Hold on Alvin, don't you think we should at least check in to our dorms first?" asked Simon. Alvin chuckled then said, "Oh yeah I forgot about that part".

"I'm starving, where's the freshman buffet the pamphlet promised?" asked Theodore rubbing his weary eyes.

"They said it starts at 6:45, in the meantime, Simon's right, we should first check into our dorms then explore", suggested Jeanette as she grabbed her suitcases and headed inside along with the others.

As the Chipmunks and Chipettes stepped in, they all gasped in astonishment. They couldn't believe with their eyes how vast this college was.

"This place is beyond belief" whispered Simon dropping his suite cases and began looking around the whole lobby.

"If this is just the lobby, imagine how the rest of the college looks" said Eleanor looking around. The six wandering until suddenly a woman with blonde pigtails and bright pink lipstick with a clipboard walked up to them.

"WELCOME FRESHMAN!" she cheered loudly causing everyone to look their way. Alvin and Brittany glared while Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor and Theodore began hiding their faces.

"Gee, thanks for the intro", mumbled Brittany as a group of girls walked by them laughing and giggling.

"Ok, you guys must be Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville, well my name is Candy and you three must be looking for your key to your dorm", she said while smacking her gum loudly.

"Um, yes, as I recall, we will be sharing a dorm", said Simon.

"Yes, and here it is", she said while rummaging through a small bag that held all the keys. She finally pulled one out that read 'F-47'.

"Here you are, now at 5:30, we will be giving a tour of the campus, and then at 6:45 will be the freshman buffet", she instructed.

"YESSSS" cheered Theodore. The Chipmunks walked toward the elevator towards their dorm leaving the Chipettes left with Candy.

"And now you lovely ladies", said Candy smiling ear to ear leaving the girls smiling shyly. "You three must be Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Miller, is that correct?" asked Candy.

The girls nodded as Candy began rummaging through the bag again to find the girl's key. After a few seconds of searching she pulled out a similar key to the boys but it read 'H-34'.

The girls walked off to the elevator waiting for it to arrive. "Looks like were two floors above the boys", said Jeanette.

"Don't forget, Candy said we have a tour at 5:30", said Eleanor. The three stayed silent until they finally reached their floor.

"Now, where is room 34?" Jeanette asked herself. The girls continued searching the number's that were engraved on a gold platform that was nailed to each door. After minutes of walking up and down the hallways, they finally reached their dorm. As Jeanette unlocked the door, the three nearly passed out.

"Is this college or some vacation?" asked Brittany in complete shock. Their room had three king size beds, a flat screen television, a giant couch and a balcony of the beaches view with a sunset.

The three ran into different directions; Brittany running towards the center bed, Jeanette towards the balcony and Eleanor toward the couch.

"I don't know about you three, but I'm really looking forward to being an actual college student", stated Brittany throwing her hands behind her head while lying on her bed.

"Wow Brittany, I'm surprised, I never thought I'd see the day you look forward for college, all that _'I want some adventure, something spontaneous' _probably left your head", stated Eleanor as she began unpacking her suitcase.

"Yeah, sure it did", Brittany said. She began grinning and she closed her eyes and began drifting off.

**Yeahhhhhhhh, so that's the first part, I wonder what Brittany has up her sleeve, the only way to find out….REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! I need at least 3-5 pleassess you can write a simply statement, it'll only take you literally 5 secondssss!**


	2. Brittany's journey?

**I'm am very sorry for the long wait but there is so much drama going on right now I didn't have the time, but I appreciate the reviews and I am thankful for everyone being patient, I will keep updating more quicker.** **I DON'T OWN CHIPMUNKS!**

_-LAA-DI-DA-DI-DAA hoe_

**Adventure part 2**

5:30 hit quicker than ever. The girl's had finished un-packing everything and learning about their dorm more. The girl's then began to leave the room and head downstairs to the lobby where Candy as instructed for them to be for the freshman tour. As the girl's reached the lobby they saw the Chipmunks already waiting for them and headed towards them

"I'm really excited about this tour, I can't wait to see what this place has in store for us", said Jeanette.

"Likewise, I wonder were the science department might be", said Simon.

"Well I can't wait for that buffet their having, I can already taste everything, sandwiches, hamburgers, chicken, French fries, cookies, pork-"

"WE GET IT!" said Alvin and Brittany in a choir leaving Theodore glaring and Eleanor giggling.

"Once we get this tour over with, I'm gonna find where the latest parties will be", said Alvin placing his hands in his pockets.

"The only party you'll be attending is the 'outside' party cause that's where they'll send you once they find out you're a freshman", said Simon leaving everyone laughing and Alvin glaring.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" cheered a familiar voice from behind. The six turned around and found Candy…with even more pink lipstick than before and different clipboard.

"Why don't we begin out tour!" she said while guiding everyone outside to the entire campus. Everyone gasped in amazement. There were about 6 different buildings with a pool and a water fountain. The garden had every type of flower you could think of; there was a tennis court, basketball court and a soccer field.

"Ok everyone, gather around", called Candy. The crowd which had approximately 50 freshmen's gathered into a circle as Candy began stating the instructions.

"Ok, this is the campus, right now everyone is in different departments, in the meantime, here are rules no pushing, shoving, bit-"

"Hey Brit, you've been real quiet lately, what's going through your mind", whispered Eleanor who turned towards Brittany who was looking off into space.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine", she said with big smile. Eleanor lifted her eyebrow but shrugged and turned her attention back to Candy.

'_I wonder where should I begin'_, thought Brittany as she looked around the entire campus hoping to get start on her _'adventure'_.

She looked left and right hoping finds someone or somewhere but everything was empty. _'I gotta find something to do'_, thought Brittany. She sighed and walked off hoping no one acknowledge her disappearance.

Brittany began walking around the campus starting her own tour. She looked at all the different departments and grew very bored of them with just once glance of them.

She began to roam around the campus some more, and the more she walked, the more upset and frustrated she'd get. She then looked for a bench and sat down while crossing her arms.

"There's nothing good around here, all I ask for, is for some excitement, something amusing, and there's absolutely nothing", Brittany said to herself.

"Excitement is what you want?" asked a voice from a far.

Brittany looked around, "who said that?'. The 'voice' walked up from behind one of the buildings. It was a tall man who stood about 6'0; he had long-braids with a Hawaiian shirts on and cargo's with orange flip-flops. He walked up slowly to Brittany who by this time was nervous yet felt some thrill.

"My name…is Double L", he said while grinning showing off his golden grills. Brittany looked shocked. She never saw someone with his type of appearance.

"I-I'm Brittany", she said.

"Well, Brittany, I can make your wishes come true", said Double L. Brittany raised her eyebrows as she stood up with her arms still folded.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Double L chuckled and said, "You did say you wanted excitement right?" he asked. Brittany looked him more suspicious than ever.

"How can you make it come true?" she asked. Double L smiled some more and turned around and said, "Follow me".

**Yupppp, I know it's kind of short but likeee I said beforeeee there's a lot of stuff going on so pleaseee stay with mee, REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW, I need at leasttt 3 moree to continueee the journeyyy!**


End file.
